ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Couy's All Stars Smash Zone
'''Couy's All Stars Smash Zone '''is a fan-made crossover fighting game created by CouyZ AKA FreeBirds99Swell. Controls *Circle Pad (During Gameplay Only) = Move *Directional Keys (Roster and Menus Only) = Move Cursor *Lower Key (During Gameplay Only) = Use Item *A = Jump *B = Attack *X = Special Ability *Y = Summon *+ = Pause Gameplay *- = Resume Gameplay, Record Brawl (During Gameplay Only) Playable Fighters Default *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Sticks *Pikachu *Greninja *Charizard *Chesnaught *Mewtwo *Spyro *Gill Grunt *Trigger Happy *Kirby *Meta Knight Unlockable *Toad: Win 6 brawls as Mario or Luigi. *Wario: Lose 4 brawls as Mario. *Homer Simpson: Use the Simpsons Logo summon in 4 brawls. *Bart Simpson: Use the Simpsons Logo summon in 6 brawls. *Richard: Complete Classic Mode as Rosalina. *Big Mouth: Complete Classic Mode as Bowser. *Surly: Record 4 brawls in Movie Mode. *Tad Stones: Record 6 brawls in Movie Mode. *Reggie: Record 8 brawls in Movie Mode. *Pop Fizz: Complete Classic Mode as Trigger Happy. *Food Fight: Complete Classic Mode as Spyro. *Jet-Vac: Complete Classic Mode as Gill Grunt. *Blaziken: Win 4 brawls as Charizard. *Sceptile: Win 4 brawls as Chesnaught. *Swampert: Win 4 brawls as Greninja. *Master Chief: Complete Classic Mode as any gunner character. *Clarence: Complete Classic Mode as any character not from video games. *Steve: Win 2 brawls in a custom level. *Creeper: Win 4 brawls in a custom level as Bowser or Bowser Jr. *Pac-Man: Complete Classic Mode as Kirby. DLC Not only do we have 40 characters but there will be 20 DLC characters arriving to battle. And they're all priceless and free to download! "R-" means Day of Release. The DLC character will never expire. Asterisk means Already Released. *Villager (R-May 30, 2015)* *Ben Tennyson (R-May 30, 2015)* *Scorpion (R-May 30, 2015)* *Spongebob (R-June 1, 2015)* *Minion (R-June 1, 2015)* *Snap Shot (R-June 13, 2015) *Captain Toad (R-June 13, 2015) *BLYM (R-June 20, 2015) *Marty (R-June 20, 2015) *Rita (R-June 20, 2015) *Captain Cori (R-June 20, 2015) *Boomer (R-July 4, 2015) *Fire Kraken (R-July 4, 2015) *Cynder (R-October 10, 2015) *Slenderman (R-October 10, 2015) *Lucario (R-November 14, 2015) *Wreck-It Ralph (R-November 13, 2015) *Baymax (R-November 13, 2015) *Elsa (R-December 12, 2015) *Sneasel (R-December 12, 2015) There's also a Zeep Fighter! The 6 types are Ninja, Torch Fighter, Swordsman, Wizard, Gunner and Brawler. Summons & Items There are 20 normal summons, 110 Portal Summons and 60 PokéBall Summons. There are also a lot of items. Summons The 110 Portal Summons are the rest of the Skylanders, especially the Giants, SWAP Force and Trap Team/Trap Masters. PokéBall Summons #Venusaur #Blastoise #Beedrill #Arbok #Raichu #Sandslash #Jigglypuff #Gengar #Weezing #Dragonite #Meganium #Typhlosion #Feraligatr #Ampharos #Espeon #Umbreon #Unown #Steelix #Lugia #Ho-Oh #Grovyle #Combusken #Marshtomp #Mightyena #Zigzagoon #Luidcolo #Shiftry #Gardevoir #Groudon #Kyogre #Torterra #Infernape #Empoleon #Staraptor #Pachirisu #Garchomp #Electivire #Magmortar #Dialga #Palkia #Serperior #Emboar #Samurott #Zebstrika #Darmanitan #Zoroark #Reuniclus #Emolga #Reshiram #Zekrom #Quallidin #Braixen #Frogadier #Diggersby #Pyroar #Aegislash #Sylveon #Hawlucha #Xerneas #Yveltal Items Health Items *Healing Potion *1-Up Mushroom *Chilli Dog *Oran Berry *Banana *M-Tomato *Duff Beer Drink *Donut *Golden Nut *Super Cookie *Pizza *Honey Nut Cheerios *KFC Chicken Basket *Steak *Pac-Cherries Weapons *Gun *Sword *Crossbow *Slingshot *Throwing Discs *Boomerang Super Mario Power-Ups *Fire Flower *Rainbow Star *Tanooki Leaf *Wing Cap *Ice Flower *Mega Mushroom *Bee Mushroom *Boo Mushroom *Spring Mushroom *Propeller Mushroom *Cloud Flower *Rock Mushroom *Boomerang Flower *Super Acorn *Super Bell *Double Cherry Wisps *White Boost *Yellow Drill *Cyan Laser *Blue Cube *Green Hover *Pink Spikes *Purple Frenzy *Violet Void *Orange Rocket *Red Burst *Indigo Asteroid *Crimson Eagle *Magenta Rhythm *Ivory Lightning *Gray Quake *Black Bomb Other Items *PokéBall *Portal of Power *Summon Cube *Warp Watch Stages Default *BrawlPod (Couy's All Stars) *Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario) *Koopa Kingdom (Super Mario) *The Pit (Sonic Boom) *Planet Wisp (Sonic Colors) *Pokémon League (Pokémon) *Lockdown Islands (Skylanders) *Dreamland (Kirby) Unlockable *Springfield (The Simpsons): Unlock Homer Simpson. *Park (The Nut Job): Unlock Surly. *Jungle (Tad: The Lost Explorer): Unlock Tad Stones. *S.T.E.V.E (Free Birds): Unlock Reggie. *Sunscraper Spire (Skylanders): Unlock Pop Fizz, Food Fight or Jet-Vac. *Campaign (Halo): Unlock Master Chief. *New World (Minecraft): Unlock Steve. *Nether (Minecraft): Unlock Steve. *Ender (Minecraft): Unlock Steve. *Pac-Maze (Pac-Man): Unlock Pac-Man. *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Five Nights at Freddy's): Use an Animatronic summon 4 times. DLC *Animal Crossing World (goes with Villager) *Galvan Prime (goes with Ben Tennyson) *BLYM World (goes with BLYM) *Tastyville (goes with Marty) *Ice Palace (goes with Elsa) Story Mode Bosses *Level 1: Dowser *Level 2: Deadly Six *Level 3: Team Flare *Level 4: Kaos *Level 5: King Dedede *Level 6: Alex Russo *Level 7: Black Tear *Level 8: Lyric *Level 9: Burger Beard *Level 10: RouyX (evil counterpart of CouyZ) Trivia *Mega Man, Eruptor and Stealth Elf had to be scrapped in order to make room for all the other characters. *Characters from Legend of Zelda, Metroid and Donkey Kong Country also had to be scrapped for the same reason. *There's also Classic Mode where you do various missions. *You can record your brawls with the camera. Category:Fan Games Category:Fighting Games Category:CouyZ's Projects Category:Crossover Video games